Some stringed musical instruments (e.g., violin, viola, cello, and double bass) have no indicators on the fingerboard, the neck, the binding, or the strings to indicate which pitch will be produced if a player plucks a string while holding down a portion of the string against the fingerboard. Fretted stringed instruments (e.g., the guitar) may have dot markings to indicate the fret positions. However, stringed instruments having a fingerboard with strings stretched over the fingerboard do not have indicators on a portion of the instrument to differentiate the twelve notes of a chromatic scale (A; A.music-sharp., which is equivalent to B.music-flat.; B; C; C.music-sharp., which is equivalent to D.music-flat.; D; D.music-sharp., which is equivalent to E.music-flat.; E; F; F.music-sharp., which is equivalent to G.music-flat.; G; and G.music-sharp., which is equivalent to A.music-flat.). Furthermore, such stringed instruments lack the demarcations (e.g., the familiar black-and-white pattern) of a piano keyboard.